warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkstripe/Main article
}} |pastaffie = }}(exiled) }} }} |death=Killed by Graystripe |apprentice = ''Unknown |warrior = Darkstripe |rogue=Darkstripe |dark forest resident = Darkstripe |mentor = Tigerstar |apps = Longtail, Dustpelt, Ferncloud |livebooks = The Prophecies Begin, Tigerclaw's Fury, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = Sunset, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope }} Darkstripe is a dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. Darkstripe was a former ThunderClan warrior under the leaderships of Bluestar and Firestar in the forest territories. He was a staunch supporter of Tigerstar, eventually joining him in TigerClan after being exiled for poisoning Sorrelkit. During the battle against BloodClan, Darkstripe was killed by Graystripe. Due to his treachery, he was sent to the Place of No Stars, where he reunited with Tigerstar and trained with other Dark Forest cats in preparation for the Great Battle. After their defeat, Darkstripe returned to the Dark Forest. History ''The Prophecies Begin :When a former kittypet named Firepaw is accepted into ThunderClan, Darkstripe is less than enthusiastic. He shares this opinion with Dustpaw, who is apprenticed to him after the death of his former mentor, Redtail. Darkstripe and Longtail are assigned to guard Bluestar by Tigerclaw after the camp is attacked by ShadowClan. He further spreads rumors, along with Tigerclaw and Longtail, about Ravenpaw being a traitor. :When Tigerclaw is exiled for attempting to kill Bluestar, Darkstripe declines to follow his friend. However, his faith in ThunderClan weakens when Fireheart is appointed the new deputy, but Darkstripe is chosen by Fireheart to mentor Fernpaw in a display of trust. However, this wavers after Darkstripe takes Bramblekit and Tawnykit to visit their father, now the ShadowClan leader, in secret. He further spreads news of the Clan to Tigerstar, and when Darkstripe attempts to kill Sorrelkit with deathberries after she finds him meeting with Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy, he is exiled by Firestar. :Darkstripe joins TigerClan, Tigerstar's union of ShadowClan and RiverClan. He is ordered by Tigerstar to kill Stonefur, the half-Clan son of Bluestar. However, he is unable to overpower the RiverClan warrior and must be assisted by Blackfoot. When Tigerstar is killed by Scourge, Darkstripe refuses to fight with LionClan in the battle against BloodClan. Instead, he attempts to kill Firestar, but Graystripe slays the dark tabby warrior. The New Prophecy :Darkstripe encounters Tigerstar in the Dark Forest, explaining to his friend how he was unsuccessful in finding a way out. He requests to travel with Tigerstar, but is denied, as the deceased ShadowClan leader insists they must walk alone. Omen of the Stars :Darkstripe trains in the Dark Forest alongside the other Dark Forest warriors and Clan recruits; however, he is not highly valued. During the Great Battle, Darkstripe ambushes Cloudtail and Dovewing, fighting alongside Sparrowfeather, and later against Sorreltail. However, he retreats into the Dark Forest when the battle is lost. Field Guides :In 'Code of the Clans, Darkstripe and Longtail are assigned to a hunting patrol during a very harsh leaf-bare. Longtail catches a squirrel, and Darkstripe, instead of leaving the prey for the elders, eats the squirrel and convinces Longtail to join him. When they return to camp, they find the elder, Poppydawn, has died because she did not have the strength to fight off her sickness. Detailed description :'''Darkstripe is a large, lean, sleek, and thin-furred dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. Trivia Author statements *Cherith's favorite death to write was Darkstripe's. Mistakes *He was mistakenly described as black, a black tabby, black-and-silver, and with silver stripes. *He has been mistakenly described with pale blue eyes. *In Secrets of the Clans, Darkstripe does not appear on Tigerstar's apprentice list, despite it being mentioned that he had mentored him in Into the Wild. *Bluestar mentions that Dustpaw will be his first apprentice in Into the Wild, but in Fire and Ice it is revealed that Longtail was his apprentice before Dustpaw. *He is listed as the son of Tawnyspots and Willowpelt on the family tree despite Willowpelt being an apprentice when Tawnyspots was deputy, and he had died before her warrior ceremony. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Darkstripe has killed: *Stonefur (Alongside Blackstar) Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages